


National Anthem

by KingTaran



Series: Lana Del Rey - Paradise Edition series [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Songfic, Stony - Freeform, lana del rey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 04:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1076803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingTaran/pseuds/KingTaran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony knew that the United States’ well being was top priority for Steve. He was fucking Captain America. That didn't stop Tony from wanting to be Steve’s top priority.</p>
            </blockquote>





	National Anthem

**“Money is the anthem of success. So, before we go out, what’s your address?”**

Tony knew that the United States’ well being was top priority for Steve. He was fucking Captain America. That didn't stop Tony from wanting to be Steve’s top priority. They have been going out for a while, but he still felt second best when sized up against America the Beautiful.

“Tony? Ready to head back to the hotel?” Steve’s voice interrupting his thoughts. Oh yeah, Tony thought. The two were at another swanky party honoring Steve. He couldn't even remember what he was being honored for. Probably saving orphans from a burning building. 

**“I’m your National Anthem. God, you’re so handsome.”**

Steve took Tony’s hand, and god, his hands were perfect. Large, warm, and they did incredible things to Tony’s body. He shivered thinking about it. Thinking about that blonde hair that was always perfectly combed. Thinking about those blue eyes that were so honest it hurt to look into them. Thinking about that ridiculously fit body that pressed Tony into the bed at night, and reduced him to tears from the pleasure it brought him. He shivered again. Steve felt this one, and gave him a small smirk. A smirk that told Tony that he was definitely getting it when they got back to the hotel. The Captain led him out of the party, squeezing his hand sweetly. 

**“Wind in my hair, hand on the back of my neck. I said can we party later on? He said, yes, yes, yes.”**  
Tony handed Steve the keys to the red convertible parked on the curb.

“Don’t want to drive?” Steve asked, opening the passenger door for Tony. Ever the gentleman.

“Nah. I am exhausted. Parties with no hard liquor wipe me out.” Steve snorted, and shook his head while jogging to the driver’s side of the car. He jumped in without opening the door. Tony laughed.

“What?” Steve asked, starting the car.

“Why are you so excited?” Steve waited til he backed the car out of the parking spot before answering.

“Well, this is the first time we've gotten to spend time together in weeks.”

Tony blushed. Maybe Steve was finally putting Tony before America.

“And, the terrorist threats have gone down this past month. The President is extremely pleased, and so am I.” 

Ah. Of course. Save the best for last. Tony knew he was being selfish, but he couldn't help it. How was he supposed to compete with the U.S. of A.? A warm hand on the back of his neck made him look over. Steve was leaning back, one hand on the steering wheel, the other caressing Tony’s nape. It was a dorky thing to think, but he just looked so cool. Cool and sexy. Like James Bond. His secret agent name would be one-double seven-six. Tony giggled at his own lame joke. 

“Hey, there is a party tomorrow with real liquor. Feel like being my date?” Tony asked.

“Yes, I will go with you. Make sure you don’t get too drunk. Somebody has to carry your sorry self home.” Steve teased. Tony grinned.

**“Red, white, blue is in the sky. Summer’s in the air, and baby, Heaven’s in your eyes.”**

Steve quickly parked the car, and they raced to their hotel room like a couple of teenagers. Once inside the room, Tony was quickly pushed against the door, and his mouth covered in a kiss that was exactly like its giver. Intense and gentle. He groaned into the kiss, because it really had been way too long since he’s kissed his husband. He’s lifted off his feet, and pushed more firmly against the door, so he wraps his legs around the blonde’s waist. Steve pulls back from the kiss, and turns, keeping Tony in his arms. Of course this makes Tony blush red, because he is always so careful with him. He’s lowered onto the crisp white sheets, and the Captain hovers over him not moving. Tony runs a hand through Steve’s hair. Those blue eyes lock onto his own dark brown eyes, and they rip down every barrier Tony has ever built. It really isn't fair. Tony doesn't love anything more than Steve; not even money or his Iron Man suit. But, Steve loves America more than anything. 

“Going to help?” Tony realizes that Steve is divesting him of his suit. He nods dumbly, and starts to unbutton Steve’s jacket.

**“I sing the National Anthem while I’m standing over your body.”**

Twenty minutes later Tony finds himself riding Steve with passionate desperation. He’s missed this. Missed feeling Steve like this, inside of him, owning him, looking at him with those blue eyes. Even though he currently hates America, he should send the government a thank you letter for giving him Steve Rogers. Steve tightens his hold on Tony’s waist, and his thrusts become stronger, hitting that spot inside of him over and over again. For some odd reason Star Spangled Banner lyrics run through his mind, but are promptly knocked out by another powerful thrust. He chokes on his next breath.

**“And, you can’t keep your hands off me or your pants on. See what you've done to me.”**

Steve had stopped Tony, and gently guided him to lie back on the bed. Tony had many “missionary position” jokes at the beginning of their relationship. He had stopped the jokes, because now it was his favorite position. Steve looked like a god staring down at his most beloved follower, but when he lifted Tony’s leg and slowly re-entered his body, it felt like Steve was worshiping him. Tony was hypnotized by the rhythm of Steve’s hips. Every stroke was sure and achingly sweet. The Captain laced his free hand with Tony’s, and gave the fingers gentle squeezed. Tony closed his eyes. Even after being married, it was hard for Tony do deal with the sheer amount of love that Steve gave him. It was overwhelming how Steve could show his love just by looking in Tony’s eyes. 

“Look at me, Tony.” His voice was gruff, but he still sounded like an angel. so he opened He opened his eyes, and immediately wished he hadn't. Steve’s laser blue stare was even more intense. Like he knew all of Tony’s worries. That Tony thought he was going to leave him for America. That Tony was going to age so much faster than Steve, and already had enough wrinkles. That if Tony didn't lose Steve to America, he would lose him to some younger, prettier girl that he could play house with. 

Steve leaned down to kiss away Tony’s troubles, his thrusts increasing in speed. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck, putting all this feelings into that kiss. They put their foreheads together once the kiss was over. Those blue eyes searching his face, not missing anything. Leaving Tony open and scared. Tony was close to completion, and almost cried when Steve finally wrapped a hand around him.  
“I love you so much.” Steve whispered in his ear, as he hit that spot just right. Tony gasped, his orgasm stealing his ability to reply.

**“I’m your National Anthem.”**

Tony woke up alone. He was disappointed, but definitely not surprised. He looked at the beside clock, but it was covered with what he assumed to be a note.

_Dear Tony,_  
I am so sorry that I was not there when you woke up, but the bad guys never seem to take a rest. I was the closes soldier to take care of the problem. I also wanted to tell you that I had a great night, and that I could tell that you were troubled. I know that I have been busy, and you deserve more of my time. I don’t want you to think that I love my job more than I love you. I only work so hard so that I know that you will be safe. Not that I think you can’t take care of yourself, but it makes me feel amazing when I beat the bad guy, and I can come home to you. When I’m away, you are all I think about. Don’t make fun of me, but on those long missions, I make up songs with your name in them. About how beautiful and strong you are. You are the most important aspect of my life. Nothing can compete with you. Please believe me.  
Love, Steve.

_PS- I’ll be at our home in a couple days. Be there. I haven’t taken you on our bed in about a month. xoxoxo_

Tony couldn't help the stupid grin that tore across his face. He was still a little skeptical, but Steve’s words were like a balm on a burn. He hugged the note to his chest. Maybe when Steve was out there battling terrorist he really was thinking of Tony and not Lady Liberty. Steve Rogers was really the love of his life.

“Suck it, America.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment to my series. This was actually the pairing that gave me the idea to start the series. National Anthem gave me so many fucking Stony feels. Good laaawd.
> 
> Please tell me how you like it.
> 
> Follow me at taylorhecate.tumblr.com.


End file.
